Lammy don't you know
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: There is nothing Katy Cat loves more in the world than those glances Lammy stares at her when she thinks she isn't looking. There is nothing more in the world that perks her up. Not poetry, not playing in her band, not even her job. But when Lammy invites her to see a movie "as friends" how will she react? (oneshot/ romance/fluff)


There was silence after the revelation. Katy, being taken to a movie by Lammy, it was better than she could imagine. They both stood in front of the poster, the blockbuster from last year, now had a sequel. The title proudly present in bold:

"Jet baby 2: Now she flies harder"

Katy had to take a moment from admiring her friend to let out a brief "huh". She had enjoyed the first Jet Baby, a huge smile had been plastered all across her face as she had watched it. She knew all about Jet Baby, and how she loved all of the children. And she had high hopes for the sequel, though she hadn't been following the news about the movie too closely. The movie biz bothered her, she was so much more into music.

Nevertheless Lammy noticed. She shrugged, in that demeanour of her, casual yet flippant with style, her short hair dangling, and Katy could detect a little bit of a question in Lammy's attitude.

"If you don't want to...hum...I mean"

This was a disaster. How could Lammy think that she didn't want to hang out with her? The moments where they hung together were the best! Life could get tough, but a day with Lammy was better than any shopping, or even singing. It was akin to a real frikkin good poem. And she knew poetry, her hipster poetry was all the rage, even if she kept it to herself.

"No, no!" - Katy was energetic, but even she was surprised by the bounds and jumps she did to convince Lammy she really _did_ want to go see the movie's sequel with her. "It's just...I've got a friend, well he's more a friend of a friend, Parappa…", Katy shrugged, as if she were unsure of herself. The truth was, though she had gone to the movies with him and they had taken lunch, she had been more interested in chomping the food and Jet Baby than on the boy. Which was fine, because from what she could tell he was much more interested in Sunny than on her. Romance, what was there to say? It caught everyone, she, better than anyone could say as she stared at the sheep next to her. Her fingers held in a grasp, almost like if she were taking some lessons from Chop Chop Master Onion. It took all of her not to grab Lammy's hand and push her against her.

But Lammy wouldn't like that. Katy had to remind herself that, in actuality, she was actually a very quiet and sensitive girl. Lammy could make her forget all about the fact that she had reservations, for when she held a guitar, all seemed forgotten, but that was just another thing she loved about Lammy. How passionate she was. Sure, it took a guitar to make her fiery interior be revealed, but in her dreams Katy didn't really feel like the guitar was needed. She dreamed about the closeness, a hand holding Lammy's back, steadily, the other stroking her cheek.

Maybe she was just delusional, maybe she was just a filthy pervert. That was a possibility too. She seemed to forget that she was talking to Lammy, as she pondered just exactly what she had watched on the computer. She had searched for hand holding...and worse. It was enough to make her forget about Lammy's eyes which were glued on her.

Normally Katy lived for those stares, stares she could half swear meant something more. Lammy was a girl of many stares, stares in between her shy demeanour, as if she couldn't bring herself to face whomever she was glancing at front to front. Katy was well aware of that and yet she pretended not to realise when the other girl sneaked those at her. In many ways they allowed her to dream…To imagine that they were longing stares, directed at her image.

It took a clearing of Lammy's throat to make Katy realise that amidst the admittance to herself of her lewd searches, and the wishful sighs she no doubt had released. She wondered if Lammy had noticed, but then Lammy was polite (not to mention quiet) enough not to mention it. Lord helped her if she ever did it when she was playing though.

"Sorry, anyway, we saw the first movie together...me and some friends. I remember he used to say we had to believe"

Something shined in Lammy's eye, a twinkle of amusement. It would have passed unnoticed except for the fact Katy had memorised the color, shape, and state of those eyes. She even dreamed about them on occasion, so it stood out.

"Sounds pretty silly, if you ask me. Like something Joe Chin would say"

Katy let out an involuntary shudder. Anything Joe Chin related made her react that way. The guy was so full of himself it wasn't even funny.

"Sorry.", Lammy was quick to apologise. Though she had a smirk upon her lips. It seemed that the playful little lamb wasn't immune to some teasing. And geez, Katy truly didn't mind. In fact she could tease her to high heavens for all she cared.

"It seemed to work for him, course, his rap wasn't half as good as your guitar playing…", It was Lammy's turn to shudder. To say that her punk rock vibes were much prefered to rap would be an understatement. Lammy's shudder however was quick to pass as she took note of what Katy had said.

"You really think so?", Lammy seemed to blush, and that made Katy beam. Not only had she made a cute girl blush because of her, always a plus in her book, but she had made Lammy happy. And anything that made Lammy happy served to make her happy. It was a win win.

"Course, cute girl, cute music, what's not to like?"

There was a pause. It seemed rip straight out of every single bad romantic comedy that there ever was. Katy knew it, and Lammy knew as well. Both were in the habit of secretly watching the silly movies that came after Cheap Cheap's cooking show. They were silly, and sometimes Katy had to sigh at how lonely they reminded her she was. But hey, she was too lazy to switch the channel after.

There was a blink. Lammy seemed unable to form words. Two blinks, and five seconds, the tension seemed unbearable, more so than PJ as Katy wondered how she had messed up so badly. And then…

"Well…", Lammy had pushed the single strand of hair that had fallen with the shock and she had a very playful tone. "It's good that you've seen Jet Baby, because I get the feeling you won't catch much of the sequel"

For a moment the world seemed to fall around Katy, as she feared that that which she had mentally called a date - even though it wasn't a date it was a friend's hangout, and she knew that and she shouldn't get her hopes up, and oh my gosh. - had fallen apart. But then Lammy added.

"You'll be too busy holding this sheep."

And if before Katy had leaped and bound, this time Lammy had no time to finish the sentence, as it seemed that Katy wasted no time in holding her. The target were her lips, and they tasted heavenly, better than she could ever have imagined, though she had dreamed and imagined it pretty often.

There was just one thing in the back of her mind, something forming. Though she didn't want to ever let go of the kiss she couldn't help but think, with whatever bit of her mind was not entranced by the closeness that this would make a kickass _Milkcan song_.


End file.
